The Proposal
by MysteriousStanger
Summary: Tori is ready to take that big step, but its Jade ready too? Inspired by amberpire's story Streetlights. One-Shot! Jori!


**I do not own Victorious, it belongs go for Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon.**

**Okay, the title it's not very original, kill me! XD**

**My first Jori Fan-Fic! I was encouraged to do this one by one of my recent friends on dA (Yes, It's you, I know you are reading this, thanks!), I'll do the best I can!**

**I'm basing this story after Streetlights by amberpire, I recommend to read that one before this if you haven't, you won't regret it, it must be the best Jori story ever, that one it's the reason of why I'm a Jori Shipper!**

**The Proposal**

Los Angeles, California. It was a warm summer night. Inside of an important apartment there was a brunette woman around her twenties who was walking impatiently around the living room. Her name was Tori Vega, and she was waiting for her girlfriend who was auditioning for a part on a movie she always wanted.

Tori was really impatient, Jade on an important Talent Agency She auditioned for a part on the sequel of _The Scissoring. _She always wanted the part, the main character demented sidekick, and Tori was crossing her fingers, she knew that crossing them wouldn't change anything but was worth the trying.

She heard every minute pass from the clock, why was she taking so long? Why haven't she called yet? Her head was about to explode! Finally, after two long hours, Jade entered the apartment. When she saw her, she joined her hands in front of her chest. Jade's face was pale.

Tori: So? How did it go? – Her heartbeat was racing.

Jade looked directly to her eyes with a serious look, she then said on a low voice:

Jade: I… got the part.

Tori: Say again? – She almost didn't heard what she said, but she said it on such a tone that she thought that she heard wrong.

This time Jade smiled and raised her voice – I got the part!

Tori: Really? – She ran and hugged Jade. – Oh my god, congratulations, I told you that you could do it!

Jade: Yes, thanks for supporting me Vega!

They broke the hug but kept holding their arms.

Tori: This deserves a celebration!

Jade: What do you have in mind?

Tori: Do you remember Maestro's?

Jade: The fancy restaurant where we ate when we pretended to be playing ping pong? Of course I remember it! I made you eat there with your sport clothes.

Tori: You didn't tell me to change before going!

Jade: Sorry but I couldn't help myself, you have to admit that it was funny!

Tori: It is funny now… but I was embarrassed…

Jade: Ok I'm sorry, what were you saying?

Tori: What about if we go there to celebrate this Sunday?

Jade: On our special day? Sure!

Tori: It's a date!

Jade: Now, let me taste your lips! – She grabbed Tori's head and pushed to her lips, they moved across the room to their bedroom, without breaking the kiss.

**Sunday**

It was the date night, Tori just got dressed, she was wearing a lavender dress and a black jacket. But inside the pocket, she put something special, a ring. She spent the whole week looking for the perfect ring , Cat helped her, or at least tried. She spent almost the whole time talking of how perfect Jade and Tori were for each other and talked about her most recent boyfriend. The ring was made of Jade and had the shape of a skull, nothing could be more perfect!

Tori took the little box and opened it, looking at the ring again. She could see Jade's smile looking at it. But she heard the bathroom door opening and she quickly put the ring back to her pocket. At the moment she saw Jade, she fell enchanted by her beauty. She was wearing a black dress. Tori didn't know that she was staring directly at her until she talked.

Jade: Enjoying the view Vega?

Tori blinked her eyes several times.

Tori: Sorry… it's just that… You look beautiful Jade.

Jade smiled for the compliment. – So do you Tori, now let's go before we lose our reservations! – She took her hand and ''dragged'' her to outside the building, she entered their car and drove to the restaurant.

Once there, the waiter took them to their seats outside, Tori put her Jacket on the back of her chair. They were alone and the night was warm, the perfect night for a proposal.

They ordered their food and, while they were waiting for it, Jade told Tori what was her role on the movie. She only talked about this since she got the part but Tori didn't care, she loved seeing Jade happy, it made her happy too. Once the food arrived, Tori served the wine and raised her cup.

Tori: For your big break, don't you forget about me after you're famous!

Jade: How could I forget you? You always been there for me and loved me for the way I am.

They drank their wine and started to eat, well, Jade was. Tori was looking the surroundings and drinking from time to time. Jade noticed this and after a few minutes she asked worried:

Jade: Are you ok?

Tori came out from her trance when she heard Jade's voice.

Tori: What? Oh yes, I am… - Her voice sounded nervous.

Jade: Is it because I'm only talking about the movie since my audition?

Tori: No no no, I love seeing you happy and hear you, it's not that…

Jade put her fork and her knife on the table, took Tori's hand and put them on the table, still holding them.

Jade: Then what is it? Please tell me you look very distracted…

Tori: It's nothing really… I have to go to the bathroom!

She took her jacket but she did it so fast that she dropped the box. Jade got up and took the little box and opened it. She couldn't believe what she saw in the box.

Jade: Tori… It's this… What I think…?

When Jade raised her look she saw that Tori was on her knee. It was indeed what she thought.

Tori: Jade West, you are a beautiful and talented woman, I'm lucky to have you by my side and I want you to be with me the rest of my life, I want to share all the good and bad things, celebrating the good things and fix the bad ones. Would you be my wife? – Tori was crying while saying this.

Jade still couldn't believe what she was hearing, she had her hands on her mouth and tears con her eyes too. After Tori finished her speech, Jade looked at the ring once again, a beautiful ring that matched her eyes and name. She took while smiling and put it on her finger. Tori smile became big, the opened her mouth all she could.

Tori: Will you…?

Jade: Of course I will Tori… I love you!

As soon as Tori stood up, Jade hugged her tight.

Tori: I love you too!

The girls looked at their eyes, Jade cleaned Tori's eyes and kissed her passionately. Tori returned the kiss.

Tori couldn't believe it, she achieved what Beck never could, she was going to marry Jade, this was the best night of her life!

After a few seconds, they broke the kiss, they looked to each other eyes again and hugged.

Jade: Tori… Remember when we started to date, when I told you that I just wanted to explore this?

Tori opened her eyes, surprised. – Yes? – Why was she saying this right now?

Jade: What was I thinking when I said that?

Tori: I don't know… Maybe it was because after all what happened…

Jade: Maybe… Anyway, get ready because when we get home, I'll give you the best night you ever had!

Tori: I can't wait for it, but first let's finish our engagement dinner!

They started to eat, or at least Tori did, Jade was staring at the food. Tori soon noticed this.

Tori: Jade, what's wrong?

Jade: You were on a rush to go to the bathroom, but you dropped the ring by accident and proposed to me…

Tori: Who said I dropped it by accident?

Jade look on Tori slowly changed from confused to astonishment.

Jade: You…

Tori: I still got it! – She blinked at Jade.

Jade smiled. – That's my Fiancée!

* * *

**This concludes my first Jori fic, what did you think? Review and tell me, if I get enough good reviews I might do another One-Shot about this couple. Please give credit to the author who wrote my inspiration, ****amberpire, and C-Plaus from dA who encouraged me to do this! ^_^**

**See you guys soon... Maybe! XD **


End file.
